Twitch plays Pokemon: the off days
by Viroro-kun
Summary: Based on the Twitch Plays Pokemon's universe, characters and lore. Various stories ranging from silly to (somewhat) serious, about the colorful cast of characters created for it. I own nothing of what's portrayed here besides headcanon. Rated T to be safe.


**Chapter 1: Story of a legendary mailman**

Ah, the mailman. A most underrated profession, especially in today's world and age.  
You see, when you've been sleeping for some millennia, you really need to catch up on the latest events.  
So, after the young Camila A. Slash (who is a great fisherman, I must add) summoned Rayquaza to get me and my old working rival Kyogre, I had to naturally try and find a way to fit in the modern world.  
And what better way to do so than to deliver letters?  
An odd choice, I must admit, but after all the work I had to do in creating the earth people and Pokémon alike walk on, I really wanted to do an easier job. Something that would've allowed me to have some fun exploring the world and getting to see what changed, as well.  
Of course, though, I had a reputation to uphold. Between the Fossil Pantheon and my fellow legendary coworkers, if rumor was spread that the mighty Groudon was now working in the mail delivery business, I would for sure become the laughing stock of the community.  
Hence why I decided to embrace my birth name as an alias: Kenya Six. I much preferred the name that I was given by the men of ancient times over that, but I doubt anybody would've recognized me by that name.  
Thankfully, the revival of Kyogre and I was mostly covered by the following crisises instigated by the criminal mastermind known as Bill: first the Randomizer crisis in Kanto, solved by the young Alice, then the following battle against Team Galactic from a Pokémon hater with a gambling addition known as Napoleon.  
Meanwhile, I settled down in Johto, getting my dream job near New Bark Town. That city was full of likable people, with the possible exception of AJ Downs, the troublemaker of the city which liked to brag about slaying Lord Helix. However, he eventually departed on a journey, with his mother moving out of the city and making way for a new family to settle in their old house.  
That's when I finally got involved with the Voices, like many Pokémon before me, during the Johto Randomizer accident.  
I was just returning from my morning stroll when I finally noticed to have... just got the Water Absorb ability, giving me some benefits similair to those of my old Primal form.  
I was very confused by it, and so I went to my pal Randy Webster near Goldenrod City, to talk with him about this weird happening: he seemed as confused as me, but he also told me that a strange tree appeared near Violet City, and as such I wouldn't have been able to send the Grass Mail he gave me earlier to his friend in Route 31.  
It was then that I met the newest host of the Voices, aoooo, or Ao-chan as her friends called her.  
I ended up in her care for some time, and I ended up helping her on her quest: we fought together until together the now Steel-type Gym leader Whitney, but right after that, I lost my Grass Mail while aoooo was busy with some of the crazy actions the Voices made her do, ending up tucked somewhere in her bag.  
Sadly, as much as I liked my stay in aoooo's party, the Voices were way more divided about my presence: I was made the topic of a war between people who wanted me to get released, and those who wanted me to stay on the party.  
Despite the bickering, I was fortunately able to contribute a lot, helping the little trainer in soldiering on towards Ecutreak City, often being the last Pokemon standing during wild battles.  
I was even taught Surf, something that would've likely made Kyogre quite angry if he were to discover I was now able to go through his domain without too much problems, and helped in the first battle against the Rock-type Gym Leader Morty.  
Sadly, that was the beginning of the end for me: I was first nearly released, and then deposited for good, unable to move away from the damned PC that claimed many Pokémon's lives.  
While aoooo was continuing her adventure without me, I had time to ponder about what to do for my own future.  
On one hand, being a trainer's Pokemon was quite fun, and I liked battling only for the sake of it and not for serious reasons like terraforming the whole planet.  
On the other, I also liked a lot being a mailman, and I was still feeling guilty about how Webster's friend didn't got the Grass Mail that was to be sent to him.  
It was quite difficult to decide what I really wanted to do, but before I could make up my mind over it, I was retrieved and ended up helping the young trainer once again, though at the Voices insistence, I was left behind once again, this time in the Daycare.  
This feuding between those who wanted to keep me and those who wanted to release me continued up until my departure, with the so-called Cianwood Treaty being done to keep me out of the way until aoooo solved the Goldenrod Radio Tower crisis, being retrieved only after it, and I ended up in the party when my trainer fought against the Dark-type Gym Leader, Claire... my last dance as aoooo's Pokémon, so to say, even if A the Sudowoodo stole my thunder there.  
And then... I was released, back in the wild, unable to help aoooo further in her quest. And to add insult to the injury, I was left without my precious Grass Mail, putting my job on jeopardy.  
Saying that I was pissed about it would be an understatement, since I went onto a pretty angry tirade about it before to 'officially' leave, before to move on and try to resume my profession, looking first for the Grass Mail, and then starting to pick and give other Mails in the meantime.  
Sadly, I wasn't able to find my Grass Mail ever again, and since I was contacted by an angry Webster afterwards, I'm quite sure aoooo and the Voices never bothered to give it to his friend.  
That was a bad spot on my up to then spotless career, and I decided to retire from the business for a while, going into the tower near Cianwood, partially in hope that aoooo would happen to get there and, who knows, reconcile with her.  
... The truth was, I actually missed her, and wanted to resume our travels together. Sadly, this was not to be, since I discovered that, after defeating Alice on Mount Silver and causing the downfall and defeat of Bill, the Voices were sent to Unova, where they took hold of a trainer known as Jimmy C.  
Driven by a desire to return to them, I decided to go for Unova myself... but admittedly, it was pretty hard to reach it, and it costed me around one year of my time to reach that faraway region, where I missed completely Jimmy's adventure.  
Luckily, I arrived just in time to meet up with her successor, Cly, though sadly we didn't do much: she just captured me with a Master Ball, and that's it. I wasn't allowed to travel with her.  
It was a clear message: the Voices didn't wanted anything to do with me anymore.  
I had finally found something I liked to do, but I was denied the right to do it. I was stuck as the Mailman, a job which I liked but I was starting to despise given how much I was forced into it now, compared to how I choose to do it at first.  
After a while, I decided to give up on my job after various sleepless shifts which left me pretty tired, deciding: bringing mail to the Cave of Origin, an ancient sacred location in Sootopolis City, back where I last fought Kyogre.  
I decided to pay him a visit at the Seafloor Cavern, but sadly he wasn't there: I tried getting back out of it, but I was too tired after overworking myself, and as such I fell in a deep slumber, before I could complete my job.  
It looked like that was the end for me, until I sensed the arrival of someone I'd never expect to meet again: The Voices, this time possessing a young boy called Artemis Haze the 12th.  
I was quite happy to meet them, and even used some of my spare money to donate to them and leave them a message (how did I do it while sleeping? I've my methods), saying I was happy to meet them but I was worried about what Team IGN planned to do to me.  
I hoped this would've been enough to catch their interest and making them want to have me in their party once again, and oddly enough, it actually worked: Arty came to me and woke me up... and then, I recalled just then that I still had one mail to give, before to join up with the young trainer.  
As such, I woke up in a most explosive manner, before to head for Sootopolis, without realizing that my ability had since switched back to my usual Drought one and I was causing another potentially worldwide catastrophe, starting from Hoenn.  
After a brief chain of events, which culminated in me failing to find the adress of the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis City, then getting my Primal Reversion back and fighting twice against Arty, I was captured in an Ultra Ball, at last reuniting again with the Voices.  
It's definitely been a while, and it's not like I'm with aoooo anymore, but... I hope to have a good run with Artemis. I can't see the future, but I sure hope to be a powerful and useful asset to the team. And if this doesn't happen... well, I will simply soldier on, and return to hand out mail.  
As long as I am needed I will do anything, be it for the Voices, or for others.  
Just because a mailman is an underrated profession, doesn't mean that it can't be fun, after all.

**Hello, everyone! And welcome to my first fanfiction here on this site. I've been following Twitch plays Pokemon since the start, but this is the first time I write something for the series: I'm aware that most viewers lost interest during the first three runs and this story is about a character that's been important in Heart Gold and Omega Ruby's runs, but I still hope this is going to be a fun little story for fans of TPP. This collection of story will mostly feature little tales of various kinds involving Twitch Pokemons and trainers, since I think with so little lore during the recent runs, all the range of colorful characters that were created seem a bit wasted now (one reason why I'm also avoiding going for obvious characters for now). I hope still that, no matter what, this story ends up being entertaining for fans and new readers alike.**

That said, hope this story was fun, and I hope you will enjoy my next ones, as well! See you!


End file.
